cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:The-Russian-Loli/Lost Tapes Review by The-Russian-Loli
'Lost Tapes Review' Over the years, many TV series have ventured into the bizarrely interesting world of Cryptozoology, such as History Channel’s Monster Quest, SYFY’s Destination Truth and even the ever popular Supernatural; but one of the most interesting and scariest cryptid series I’ve ever watched has got to be Animal Planet’s Lost Tapes. The show has no real story until the third season, but the main focus of the series is supposed to look like “found footage” from people who went missing from unknown creatures such as El Chupacabra, Bigfoot and even the legendary Kraken. There's many reasons as to of why I’m such a fan of this series, yet there’s also things that I’m not a fan of in the series as well. One of the things that I love of this series is that during the showing of the “ footage”, they show revelations, which most people may see it rather annoying even though I think the same sometimes, but for me the facts are quite interesting most of the time. Another thing I like of the series is the variety of situations and cryptids in each episode such as the Megalania episode in which a man takes part in a survivor series, alone in the Australian outback with a creature stalking him. ' ' Even though I love the series, there’s a decent amount of things which I don’t like about the series. Some of the episodes aren’t very original, such as the Zombies episode wbeing based on Resident Evil, Or the Alien episode in which was clearly a rip off of Ridley Scott’s blockbuster Alien. Even though I like that they were based on these things, I feel it was sloppy to just copy the general idea and change it to make it look original. Another thing that makes this series a bit sloppy, is the repetitive sound effects used over and over again throughout the series or even sounds from movies and such like the raptor roar from Jurassic Park being used in the Thunderbird episode. Sometimes the sound effects don’t fit with the cryptid in the episode such as the raptor sound reappearing again in the Cave Demons episode for bat-like creatures instead of a reptilian creature such as Quetzalcoatl. The last thing that I wish they approved on was the appearance of these creatures. Not only the designs of some of them such as the “Devil Monkey” or the Zombies being just normal people with scars; but also CGI adaptations of the creatures since it makes them look poorly animated such as the Kraken episode or the Megaconda episode. Sometimes they won’t actually show the creature, only use sound effects and have the people react to the “creature” which makes it boring to watch a full episode without seeing the creature at all. But I must admit that sometimes the techniques pay off pretty well such as the Monster of Monterey episode or even the Jersey Devil episode where it combines all three techniques into one episode. My favorite episode in the entire series has to be the Southern Sasquatch episode because it’s one of the first episodes to actually show a cryptid attacking a person on screen unlike most episode where people are just dragged off screen. I also like the episode because of the situation of a hunting trip gone wrong. It makes perfect sense for the episode since the Southern Sasquatch is most likely the aggressive Boggy Creek monster and most people who have encountered it were hunting at the time they saw it. Also the behavior of the creature fits it perfectly since it’s said to be highly aggressive to humans, so much that people claimed they were attacked by it. The effects in this episode are excellent compared to other episodes, especially when the Sasquatch tears one of the hunter’s chests, unlike how other episodes only show the creature in the way of the camera when it attacks or shows the attacks, off-screen. ' All in all, this series may have a lot of low budget or repetitive or even unrealistic things about it, but it’s still worth remembering for it being one of the first shows to ever venture into the horror genre with Cryptozoology and one of the more realistic cryptid shows compared to other ones such as Mountain Monsters or Finding Bigfoot who only mock the world of Cryptozoology. I’d recommend this show to those who like the suspense, horror or monsters of the mind; because this show proves that with a world full of unexplored environments and undiscovered species, it will make you ask yourself: Do they live among us?' Category:Blog posts